


Just Purrfect

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom France (Hetalia), Catboys, I feel like I need to go to confession after writing this, Kinda, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega America (Hetalia), Omega France (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Some fluff Mostly Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top England (Hetalia), Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: England makes a voodoo doll to get back at America for only wanting him when he's horny and then throwing him away again. He wants to hear America beg, but he needs his hair first, and he gets it from America's pillow but accidentally also gets a hair from France too. The spell doesn't go exactly as planned, but maybe what happens is better than what England wanted~
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Purrfect

Arthur couldn’t believe how pig-headed that lazy American git was! Actually, he could, and he’d dated him anyway—he’d let himself be pulled in by that git’s beautiful cerulean eyes anyway. Let him use him and toss him whenever he’d felt like it, expecting England to bow to his sexual whims without ever giving any thought to even offering the same amount of decency!

Through his teeth, England stabbed the cloth with his needle over and over and over, slowly filling each and every stitch with powerful magic that would make the American drop to his knees and beg.

Thinking of America on his hands and knees, looking up as he panted and whined like a dog, wearing only a collar and chastity belt—England soon found himself hardening, but England couldn’t pause to take care of himself. Not just yet, and the discomfort and heat would further feed into his spell, anyway.

When the cloth was finished being embroidered, England brought out the stuffing, herbs, and small baggie with two blond hairs in it. One was longer than the other, but America liked wearing his hair in that childish asymmetric style, so England figured one strand was from the longer part of his hair.

He mixed the hair with the herbs before pouring that into a little pouch he’d sewn earlier in the shape of a heart. He pinned it inside the poppet and filled it with stuffing.

Once it was done, England slowly grinned, holding up his handiwork. It looked like one of those chibi-style plushies Japan liked, but with blond yarn for hair, blue eyes, and cat ears and a long, fluffy tail. It’s eyes had lines for pupils, like cat eyes, and it was sticking out its tongue, England having sewn it in such a way to mimic that sandpaper texture cat tongues had.

The doll was also naked, England chuckling as he fondled the balls he’d sewn behind the penis he’d also given the doll. The magic hadn’t been activated  _ quite _ yet, so America shouldn’t be feeling it, but England enjoyed imagining America in bed, jerking suddenly awake as he felt himself being fondled.

England brought the doll to his bedroom, the altar for completing the spell and making it permanent already set up on top of his dresser. He undressed, cock aching as he set the doll in the middle of the pentagram. The candles around the pentagram lit with a whispered order from England, and he took hold of a blue bottle filled with musk, which he dabbed behind his ears, under his chin, and just above his cock.

His nose wrinkled at the smell, but he closed the bottle and said, “I smell like your mate, my smell keeps you from being able to think straight. You will want to do as I, your alpha, demands, your thoughts and feelings now are led by the scents from our glands.”

As he said the last part, England opened the pink bottle and dabbed the pheromones inside behind the doll’s ears, under its chin, and he lifted it to dab some just below where its tail met its body. He then wiped the pheromones off his fingers onto a green cloth he kept next to the altar.

He swallowed, starting to sweat now as he felt the need to rub against something, the need to fuck his mate into submission and satisfaction.

_ God this spell is strong _ , he thought.  _ It’s not even done yet! _

England needed to finish it and make the tie before he came. Otherwise…

Well, he actually didn’t know. Ink had been spilled over that part of the book at some point, making the pages after this part unreadable. It didn’t matter, though. England was a master of spellcasting, and dating America had taught him to wait before he could let himself be finished, if anything.

England’s hand shakes as he poured wax from the pink candle onto the doll, just below its navel, creating the basic image of a womb. He had to lean forward to get the shape right, making him hit the head of his dick hit his dresser, making England jump back, almost tripping over the globe he’d put onto his floor when he set up the altar, and pink wax splash back, England dodging just in time for the wax to go past him and splatter across the globe, causing it to spin partway.

Groaning, England wiped the precum that had ended up on the dresser when he hit it with a cloth he’d used to wipe the pheromones off his hand. He then tried to wipe the wax off the globe but gave up after a while. Trying to clean hot wax had made him go soft again, and he sighed. The spell worked best while worked up sexually, but England wasn’t really feeling that anymore but decided to just keep going anyway. The book had said the spell worked  _ best _ while the caster was aroused, but it hadn’t said it was  _ required _ .

England poured white wax around the doll in a perfect circle, then he took the black candle and traced the pentagram’s shape, wax crossing over the doll’s body.

When England put the black candle back, all the candles went out at once, and not even smoke showed that they’d been lit just a second ago. That showed the spell was finished, and England smiled, before yawning. He raised up on the balls on his feet and stretched up as he yawned, letting out a sound of feeling good when he felt his spine pop.

He then went to his bed, curled up, and fell asleep as he dreamed of America writing below him, begging for his cock inside him, begging for England to fuck him until he couldn’t move. England pulled one of his pillows down as he dreamed, gasping as he humped, his head and the end of his spine tingling as he did.

Across the Atlantic in New York City, America groaned, feeling like he’d eaten too much candy, which he knew couldn’t be the case, because France had hid it all.

By the sound of gasps and groans beside him, though, it sounded like France wasn’t feeling much better, and America felt he need to pull him close but instead gagged and curled up tight, grasping his stomach as his body went hot then cold and then hot again.

All at once, the feeling was gone, and when America opened his eyes again, he realized it was lighter, sunlight streaming in through his half-closed blinds. He was still curled up, a warm body cupping him from behind. The tip of his tail—wait, tail? Mmph, America was too drowsy to worry about it—twitched, and one of his ears flickered. He started to get up when he felt France start licking where his neck met his shoulder. His tongue was rough, but America fell back and cuddled more into him, purring as he closed his eyes in bliss.

Soon, France was moving over him, licks turning to kisses and light nips, his sharp canines only grazing America’s tan skin, so they didn’t break it. Their lips eventually locked, and France’s long hair fell around America’s face, blocking out some of the sunlight as they made out, France pinning America below him.

“America,” France whispered as they broke away from a kiss, and America cracked open his eyes. France’s face hovered above him by inches, clear despite America not wearing his glasses. France’s blue eyes looked brighter than usual, his pupils long like a cat’s. As he panted, America could make out the tips of his fangs, and when America glanced up, he saw white cat ears popping up through France’s hair. One of his ears flickered. “What happened? Why do we—?”

America interrupted him by pulling France on top of him, then rolling over so he was pinning France down this time. The tip of France’s white, fluffy tail flicked in slight annoyance, but he purred as America peppered his jaw and neck with light kisses and licks. America felt so hot, and something stirred inside him, just below his belly. He was hard, and when he shifted down France’s body to nip at one of his nipples, he felt France’s hardness brush over his ass, and he purred. He felt himself grow damp, his ass feeling like it was starting to pulse. He felt like something was missing, like he needed to be filled.

But it wasn’t France he needed. He wanted him, loved nuzzling him, nipping at him, feeling him kiss and lick him, but he didn’t need him. There was something about his smell. There was something about  _ him _ that he knew wouldn’t leave him feeling the way he desperately needed to feel, even if he couldn’t figure out what that was.

France felt the same way. There was this stirring inside him, an emptiness that left him feeling like there was this deep ache. He needed to be filled, to be fucked. He panted as America tweaked his nipples and grinded against his dick just enough for France to feel it but not nearly enough to bring him towards release. France mewled at the teasing, eyes squeezed shut, and he gasped when he finally felt himself become sheathed inside of Alfred, who was leaving kisses down his stomach while he simply sat, letting France feel pressure to tease him again but not give him the friction he wanted.

America gave special attention to a spot just below France’s navel, and France mewled again, that empty feeling returning as tears gathered in his eyes.

“Please…,” France murmured, feeling wetness below him, dampening his tail. His asshole pulsed, and another wave of heat swept through him as America finally sat up and slowly raised and lowered himself. “H-harder, please.”

Grinning and long, fluffy brown tail lightly wagging behind him, America moved faster, riding France. He felt himself tighten around France, and America let out a high-pitched “Mrow” as he started to go harder and faster, panting between mewls and meows.

Both came quickly, America’s head thrown back as he remained atop France, letting himself become filled. Yet, that empty feeling remained through and after the climax, and America collapsed beside France, who rolled over and started licking him along his neck and jaw as he reached up and scratched Alfred behind one of his brown cat ears. America purred and curled up into France, the two holding each other tight, needing to feel the closeness of one-another despite their bodies still growing hotter.

Back in London, England came with a shout and shot up in his bed, orange-and-white tail sweeping over the mattress and sheets behind him as he looked around his room. The doll from his spell was gone, telling England that the spell was now permanent and sinking into his and America’s subconscious. Even if the younger nation freaked out over his sudden changes, he would soon grow used to it as his body told him that this was simply how things were supposed to be.

England, even, forgot about it the more he thought about the spell, soon wondering why there was an altar on his dresser. Had he been planning a spell?

Humming, England tried to think, then remembered he’d wanted to visit America. The damn little omega needed to be taught a lesson and learn his place.

England got up and put on his clothes, tail swishing uncomfortably above the belt of his slacks, which also showed off his bulge, which looked huge on his otherwise small frame. He cock was average size for an alpha, but his stature always made people think he was an omega,  _ maybe _ a beta. He used to hate it, his pirate days filled with him trying to prove his dominance over others, like France or Spain, both of whom had so annoyingly always tried to push against their stations, just because they were countries, too. France had even tried to top him at times, the thought both angering England and making him harden.

He felt like he was getting close to rutting, which while not as intense or debilitating as an omega’s heat, was still bloody annoying. He found himself bucking against his chair as he put on his socks and shoes, images of him ramming America against a wall as France watched, ordered to remain still and unable to even touch himself invading England’s mind. He found himself unbuckling his pants, his cock tenting his boxers without his trousers to keep it down.

Closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair, England grabbed himself and started to pump, imagining himself burying his cock deep into America’s plump, omega ass. He imagined America writhing beneath him, begging for England’s knot, begging to be filled and impregnated. He imagined America’s tail and ears twitching as his claws dug into the mattress while England took him from behind, not even allowing him to see his face while England fucked him over and over until he knotted.

England imagined America’s belly expanding, of his pecs growing into heavy breasts, milk leaking from the nipples. He imagined his already plump ass growing bigger as his thighs expanded while his face turned round and glowed with an omega’s pregnancy glow. He imagined France watching, trembling as his eyes glassed over while England approached him, panting too hard with need to even beg. He imagined him trembling, drool running over his lip, ears flat against his head as he finally managed to whine, to beg, screaming for England’s cock as England teased him with kisses and licks and tweaks of his nipples. He imagined America now being the voyeur, rubbing his distended belly as he watched with clouded eyes, panting as he rubbed himself against the vibrator England so graciously supplied him with to tide him over.

England came as he imagined France screaming out his name in the throes of his orgasm, and England grunted and panted before putting his dick away and going to the restroom to wash his hands. He also cleaned up his cum from the floor and remembered to strip the sheets off his bed and stuff them into his hamper.

Once done, he packed a bag for himself and transported to America’s house in New York City. He didn’t want to deal with a plane, since he’d have to ride commercial, since this wasn’t for business. He wouldn’t be able to transport again for at least a month, but that was fine.

When England opened his eyes, he was in America’s living room, facing the swinging doorway that led into the tiny kitchen. Behind him, he felt warmth from the fireplace, the dying embers leaving spots of red in the mound of soot. England dropped his bag and headed for the staircase, pausing when he smelled two omegas in heat. He breathed deeply, growing hard again, and a growl rumbled in his throat when he smelled sex too. He smelled no alphas other than himself, though, so his omegas had been trying to sate themselves with each other then.

He was only halfway up the stairs when he heard America let out a whine, saying England’s name.

“Please…” He was saying, and England hurried, already stepping out of his shoes and unbuckling his belt.

The scent of his omegas hit England full force when he threw open the bedroom door, making him dizzy as England could only think of taking care of his mates, sating them and filling them and making sure they were nested and happy, ready to carry and deliver his children.

But first, he needed to help them through the first wave of their heats.

Just like in his fantasy, he took America first, promising France he was next.

“Of course you take care of him first,” France grumbled, but he didn’t argue, watching with half lidded eyes as England pulled off his sweater and shirt, almost popping the buttons off in his haste. He ripped off his socks and boxers, cock fully hard and already leaking precum as England breathed in his omega’s scents.

As much as England wanted to just bury his cock into America’s wet anus, he wanted to make sure he was taking care of his omega and make sure he would remain feeling sated until his next wave of heat hit him. He propped himself over America, who looked up at him with half lidded eyes, his pupils blown up that they almost covered his cerulean orbs completely. He panted lightly, managing to say England’s name between pants.

“Patience, pet,” England whispered next to America’s ear. He then took the lobe, nibbling on it before moving onto America’s jaw and moving down the side of his neck. He sucked along where his neck met his shoulder, also nipping it between sucking and licking until he could see the hicky start to form. America let out a whine as England started moving up instead of down, but before he could say England’s name again, England captured his mouth, running his tongue along the top row of America’s teeth. He felt America melt beneath him, both closing their eyes as they made out.

America started to write as England rubbed his knee along America’s thigh, and England took America by the wrists, pinning them by his sides to keep him from touching himself as England finally broke the kiss to move down. He stopped at America’s chest, taking one nipple between his teeth and smiling as America gasped. England rose up slowly, letting his teeth lightly scrape against America’s nipple before he ran his tongue around it, sucked it, and took it between his teeth again. He kept it up, moving between nipples without any pattern until America finally started to beg, pleading for England’s knot.

“How many times will you make me remind you to be patient?” England asked in a low voice, and America’s ears flattened against his head, the younger nation feeling bad for making his alpha angry at him. “France, silence him. I believe you know of a way. Make a show for me.”

“Y-yes.” France swallowed and crawled to Alfred, slick running down his thigh. He kissed Alfred deeply before straddling his face, tail moving up to give England a good view of his ass. He hovered so that when England lowered to give more attention to America’s nipples, he could see France’s cock, impressive in size for an omega, push into America’s willing mouth. Those rosy lips closed around him, and France gasped as he started to move, already quivering as he moaned, more slick running down his thigh as he imagined England taking him from behind, catching him by surprise to give him his reward for being such an obedient omega.

As though reading his mind, England reached forward, smiling when France gasped at two fingers entering his asshole, scissoring and stretching him. He let out a whine of disappointment when the fingers left, but England reached under the bed, smiling again when he found the vibrating butt plug right where he’d left it. He slipped it into France with ease, the slick making it so lube wasn’t needed, and France let out a small shout as it turned on, already knocked up to the highest setting, before England used the small remote to lower it to a step above the lowest setting, enough to tease France without making him come—not just yet.

“Keep going,” England ordered him. “You’re giving me a beautiful view.”

France grunted in response, and America whined around France’s cock, England chuckling as he moved down further. He ran a hand up America’s thigh and started fondling his balls with his other hand. He ran his tongue up America’s fully hard dick, circling his tongue around the head, first fast and then slow and then fast again before moving his tongue achingly slowly down the underside of America’s cock. It twitched under England’s rough tongue, precum leaking and slick making the sheets damp where America lay. England started to play with America’s entrance, his other hand switching between fondling his balls and massaging the flesh between his balls and ass and playing inside his asshole, switching between two and three fingers as he stretched him. America was forced to keep from writhing at the teasing, not wanting to cause France discomfort as he continued sucking and licking his cock, France’s legs starting to cramp up as he moved up and down slowly, trying to focus on riding America’s face instead of the constant buzzing in his ass.

America let out a shout around France’s cock when England took his cock fully into his mouth at the same time as he plunged his hand into America’s slick and tight ass, fisting him. He found America’s prostate, rubbing it before curling in his fingers slightly as he moved his hand slightly up and down, making sure to go slow, and when he felt America shutter a bit, unused to this much inside him, England uncurled his fingers, moving slower and down a bit as America relaxed, able to keep taking him. England then moved up again, curling his fingers slightly again and moving up and down inch by inch until he hit America’s prostate again. He kept this up, curling and uncurling his fingers inbetween hitting America’s prostate until cum hit England in the chest, and France soon followed, cumming into America’s mouth, and he swallowed when England ordered. But it wasn’t long before the omegas were hard again, their heats still at full-force, here for another several hours or until they were knotted.

England had plenty of time to play, but a nest hadn’t been made for them yet. He couldn’t play for  _ quite _ as long as he wanted, and it wasn’t easy on an alpha to take care of more than one omega, so he slowly withdrew his hand and finally sheathed his cock, throwing his head back and gasping at the feel of America around him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he managed, shuttering before he was able to start moving. He was slow at first but quickly gained speed as America started begging again, before France mounted him again, since England hadn’t ordered him to stop riding America and rewarding him with the view of that beautiful, porcelain ass.

On his knees on the bed and holding America up by his wide hips, England found a good rhythm, changing it when he noticed that America wasn’t digging his nails into the bed anymore. America gasped around France’s cock, swallowing as he came again, and France rolled off of him when England told him to rest for now and to wait for him.

Watching England find and change up his rhythm as he fucked America, France found himself getting hard again, but his cock was already too sore for him to comfortably stroke himself. England seemed to sense this and picked up the remote for the vibrator, clicking it up a couple notches and licking his lips at the sight of France bucking back on a pillow. He came seconds before England, who lurched forward and landed on his hands above America as he started to knot, America shouting as he started to ride out his orgasm.

When being knotted, an omega’s orgasm changed, feeling as though wave after wave were crashing through America, making it impossible for him to think about anything except the pleasure he felt. England’s cock felt as though it were expanding inside of him, locking the two into one being for the next minute, and America could barely catch a breath as he was filled, swearing he could already feel something stirring within his womb, even though he knew it would take weeks for him to even start showing.

France panted, trembling at the vibrator still going in him as he watched his pack mate being knotted and imagining himself receiving it next. He imagined the kits they’d have to take care of soon, of the nest their alpha would make for them to stay safe and comfortable and warm in while they waited until their next wave of heat.

England swallowed and panted as his knot finally went down, and he pulled out, America falling asleep. England turned down the vibrator in France, telling him to wait a moment.

Knowing an alpha didn’t have as short of a plateau as omegas, France nodded and laid back, reaching forward to comb America’s hair back from his face and leave butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder.

Then all at once, he was yanked up by his hips, so his ass was in the air, and the vibrator was gone, landing on the floor with a heavy thunk.

He yelped at the slap against one of his cheeks, trembling when England asked if he’d been “taking care” of America without his permission.

Unable to lie to his alpha, not with his scent as potent as it was now, France shakily nodded, yelping at the next slap and biting his lip when he was ordered to stay silent. He was spanked three more times, before his ass was caressed, his balls fondled with, and England using his knee to nudge France’s thighs apart.

He gave France a rim job, his scent so much more potent as he did, making England dizzy. He bit France on the ass cheek, reminding him to be quiet when he let out a squeak of surprise. England licked where he bit, then lowered France’s ass and plunged his now hard cock into it. France had bit his lip again to keep from yelling out in surprise. England kept going in just before hitting France’s prostate, keeping the movements small and slowly making his thrusts longer until he was almost pulling out. When he started to hear France whine around the corner of blanket he’d stuffed into his mouth, he thrust back in hard, hitting his prostate and smiling when this time, France couldn’t hold in his yell, which ended in a shuttering, high-pitched moan that turned into England’s name. France kept calling out England’s name as he kept going, now hitting France’s prostate each time as England’s cock started to grow sore. Finally, though, he knotted again, holding onto France’s hip and holding him against his body as it happened.

France gasped, pleasure and relief filling him. All these centuries, he’d never had an alpha give him a child, leaving him feeling empty for so long, but France just knew somehow that England was changing that for him. His arms trembled until he fell, pulling a pillow under his head and crossed arms while England kept holding his ass in the air. France closed his eyes, imagining his alpha’s seed filling him, finding his womb and eggs and children—twins, France could imagine with a smile—growing inside him as his breasts budded and then swelled until they were even larger than Ukraine’s, sensitive and full of milk.

The knot ended all too soon, and France let out a small whine before yawning, curling up beside America as England threw the comforter over them. He then got started on making a nest for them in America’s walk-in closet, adding and adjusting the pillows and blankets and buying more to add to it until his omegas were satisfied. He also got food for them, ordering to their specifications and ignoring France when he begged England not to cook, adding on that his cooking might “kill the baby.”

England’s boss understood the situation when they called two weeks later, asking where he was. He also let America’s and France’s bosses know that the two had tested positive and needed to take breaks from work, especially in the coming months.

Taking care of his omegas was work, and when America had a flash heat six months into his pregnancy, it triggered one for France, too. England made sure to take care of them, though, when he was woken up in the middle of the night, both mewling and begging for their alpha to give them release.

He started with America again this time, since his heat had come on first but also because he’d done France first last time.

America lay on his side, belly distended to where it looked more like he was nine months instead of six, and like France, his breasts had swollen to where he needed G-cup bras, making them as big as Ukraine. The doctors said their chests wouldn’t go completely flat ever again and that it was likely due to them having gone so many years without ever being with child, so now their bodies were overcompensating. Neither complained other than occasionally saying something about their backs hurting, but England gave both of them regular massages and also prepared hot baths for them, to help with the soreness.

America was lying naked, ears flat against his head and fluffy brown tail twitching behind him.

France sat up against the wall, massive breasts hanging over his belly, which wasn’t as large as America’s. It looked like he’d been right about twins but wrong about which one of them would be carrying them. He didn’t mind, though, even if the flash heat was making him drip with sweat and tremble with need. He rubbed circles over his belly as he watched England bend down and kiss America, letting him know he was there before moving down to kiss each of his nipples. He took one between he teeth, and America gasped, moaning as England toyed with the sensitive bud and started sucking, drawing out some of his milk.

He rubbed circles along America’s belly as he moved around him, using his fingers first and shaking his head when America begged for his cock. He smiled and obliged his omega, being careful not to jostle him too much as he thrust, grasping America’s ass, which had expanded just as he’d imagined it would. It wasn’t long before England knotted, and America gasped and yelled out his name.

England leaned over him as the two were tied, rubbing America’s belly and peppering his neck with kisses until he was able to release.

He then moved to France, who was stroking himself now, tilting his head up as England kissed him. England reached under him, fingering him as they made out, and he broke the kiss as France started to writhe under him. He moved down to one of France’s massive tits and licked the nipple, which was even more sensitive than America’s and eliciting a gasp from France as his nipples started to leak. England licked both and started to suck on one, still fingering France all the while. He switched breasts and added more fingers, chuckling when cum sprayed over his chest. By then, he was hard enough again to fill France, holding him up with ease thanks to the workouts he’d put himself through to help him take care of his omegas as best he could.

France had missed being held against the wall like this and gasped and panted as England kept thrusting into him until he knotted, France yelling out his name and raking his nails across England’s back. They stayed up like that until the knot went down, and England lowered him by America and went to make them both some tea.

The next three months went by swimmingly, their labors coming days within each other’s. France was first, giving birth to a beautiful baby girl they all decided to name Marigold, due to the orange and white markings on her ears and tail. America gave birth to hardy, healthy twin boys, one with orange ears and tail like England and one with brown like his mom. They were named Alex and Oliver, and England teared up seeing all three babies lined up in their cribs, his omegas by his sides. He wouldn’t change this feeling for the world.


End file.
